Ivad's Pokémon Adventure in Kanto
by dcaldwell101
Summary: Three young Trainers are beginning their Pokémon Journey. While each one wants to be the best, there is one person however who plans to make life a living nightmare for both Humans and Pokémon.
1. Prologue

**Ivad's Pokémon Adventure in Kanto**

**Prologue: The Adventure Begins**

_Narrator: For each life a journey is set forth. And when it calls to each everyone they must head that call and follow the path that is set out for them. And the same could be said for our young hero, Ivad Destine is a young boy who has studied the great wonders of Pokémon under one of the best Pokémon Professor's in the world; his mother Nicole Destine. Ivad has finally reached his tenth birthday, and is about to start his Pokémon Journey._

[In his room we can see that is wearing gray t-shirt, blue shorts with orange accents, sky blue fingerless gloves with orange accents, and white and black shoes, he stood at 4'11, had gray eyes, fair skin, short dark brown hair, he was all excited to start his first day as a Pokémon Trainer, he was jumping on the bed]

Ivad: Oh boy, my first day being a Pokémon Trainer, I can't wait!

Nicole's Voice: Ivad, stop jumping on the bed!

[Ivad immediately stopped jumping on his bed and landed on his feet, he turned to look at his mother who was giving him a serious look, she was wearing a bright yellow turtleneck, a long dark brown skirt that went to her knees and simple black shoes, she had long orange hair that went down to her should waist, blue eyes and fair skin]

Ivad: But Mom…

Nicole: No buts. You know better than to do that, now you go to sleep it's almost 11 and you need all the rest you can get for your big day.

Ivad: Okay Mom.

Nicole: Thank you.

[Ivad got into his pajamas and went to bed]

Ivad: Good night Mom, I love you.

Nicole: I love you too, son. Sweet dreams.

[She went to her room and closed Ivad's door as went to sleep]

_Narrator: But Ivad wasn't the only one who was excited about starting his Pokémon Journey, right across from his house was the home of Chie Merodi, she was just as anxious as he was. _

[Chie is a young girl about 4'9, she had long yellow-orange hair, purple eyes, she had fair skin, she was wearing a red t-shirt with purple accents and shorts that were mahogany, she had purplish-pink fingerless gloves and magenta and fuchsia shoes]

Chie: Finally my first day of being a Pokémon Trainer. (Squeals) I'm so excited!

Voice: Then maybe you should save that excitement for tomorrow then.

[Chie looked behind her and saw a man with fair skin, short blonde hair, glasses, and green eyes; he was wearing a white t-shirt, brown pants and had on black sandals]

Chie: But Uncle Joseph…

Joseph: No, you need your rest. We don't want you to over sleep and miss out.

Chie: I guess you're right.

[Chie quickly got into her pajamas and climbed into bed]

Joseph: Good night, Chie.

Chie: Back at ya, Uncle.

[Joseph turned off the lights and left to go to bed himself]

_Narrator: As our two heroes rest up for their big day, there was another young individual who was also waiting to start her Pokémon Journey, but unlike Ivad and Chie her ambition was entirely different, her name is Holly Mashosu, and her journey had a much darker path._

[Holly was inside her room. She was 4'10, had pale skin, black hair in a bob cut, and had orange eyes, she had on a purple long sleeved shirt, a dark blue colored skirt that went to her knees, and she was wearing olive green shoes, she looked out her window at the moon with a look as cold as ice]

Holly: Finally, after years of waiting, I finally get to set my goal in motion and rise to the top among the masters.

_Narrator: What lies ahead for our young adventurers and what obstacles await them? Only time will tell._


	2. Chapter 1

**Ivad's Pokémon Adventure in Kanto**

**Episode 1: Getting Started**

[It was 8 in the morning and Ivad was at the dining table eating his breakfast, after he finished he grabbed his backpack and headed to the door]  
Ivad: Okay Mom, I'm off to get my Pokémon!  
Nicole's Voice: Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes, so don't take off!  
Ivad: Got it!  
[Ivad dashed out the door and ran toward Professor Oak's Lab. Then Chie ran out her door and running alongside Ivad]  
Chie: Hi Ivad!  
Ivad: Chie! It's good to see you again!  
Chie: Likewise. So you going to get you're starter Pokémon too?  
Ivad: Yeah, I know which one I'm going to get!  
Chie: Let me guess Charmander!  
Ivad: You guessed it. And you?  
Chie: I'm going to get Squirtle!  
Ivad: Alright!  
[As they reached the entrance of Prof. Oak's lab, a kid with red spiky hair, yellow eyes, and fair skin, he had on a dark red hair band, a white t-shirt with dark red accents, blue shorts, black fingerless gloves with yellow cuffs around the wrist, white socks, and black, red and gray shoes ran into them, knocking them down with him falling down on his back but he quickly got back up and was mad]  
Red Headed Boy: Hey! You tryin' to keep me from my destiny?!  
Ivad: Well maybe next time you should watch what you're doing!  
Chie: Yeah, who are you anyway?  
Alex (heroic pose): I'M ALEX KOBUSHI! I'M GONNA BE THE BEST POKEMON FIGHTER IN THE WORLD! WOOOOOOOOO!  
Ivad: Well Alex, if you're planning on becoming a trainer you have a lot of work to do.  
Chie: Yeah and now if you'll excuse us we need to go get our Pokémon.  
[Alex calmed down when he heard what they said]  
Alex: Dibs on first pick!  
[He dashes past them going inside. Ivad and Chie now have comical wind swept hair as he passes]  
Ivad: What a strange kid.  
Chie: You said it.  
[They head inside to see that Oak was telling him to wait, until he saw Ivad and Chie]  
Oak: Ah, good you're all here! Welcome to my lab.  
Ivad: Thank you Prof. Oak. It's great to finally be here!  
Oak: I'm glad to hear it.  
Chie: Yeah, we've been waiting for this for a long time.  
Oak: Good, now then it is time for you to for the three of you to pick you're Pokémon.  
Alex: I call Charmander!  
Ivad: No way I'm getting Charmander!  
Chie: I'll take Squirtle.  
[She got her Squirtle as Ivad and Alex were giving each other death glares]  
Oak: alright, we'll do this the fair way.  
[Grabs the Poke Balls and hides them behind his back]  
Alex and Ivad: Huh?  
Oak: Here howse it goes whoever chooses a ball gets the Pokémon inside.  
Ivad: Okay let's do it.  
Oak: Choose well!  
[Oak holds out the two Poke Balls. Alex takes the one of the left while Ivad takes the one on the right]  
Both: Poké Ball Go!  
[They throw the balls up and out of the one Ivad got was Charmander while Alex was left with Bulbasaur]  
Alex: AWWWWW! I wanted Charmander!  
Bulbasaur: Bulba…  
[Bulbasaur was sad which got Ivad and Chie upset]  
Chie: You could at least try to be nice to Bulbasaur.  
Squirtle: Squirtle-squirt! {Yeah!}  
Chie: Even my Pokémon agrees.  
Ivad: Think of this as a new experience for you Alex.  
Charmander: Char! Charmander, char! {I'm glad you're my master, you're nice and patient.}  
Ivad: Why thank you.  
[Oak was surprised that Ivad and Chie were able to understand their starter Pokémon]  
Oak: My, my! That is quite the gift you both! When did you two learn to speak Pokémon?  
Chie: We've been able to speak to Pokémon ever since we were little.  
Ivad: Yeah, it helps us understand Pokémon and what they feel.  
Alex (jealous): What?! I WANNA TALK TO POKEMON!  
[Alex grabs Bulbasaur by the cheeks and just stares at him]  
Oak: Okay…  
Alex: Say something!  
Bulbasaur: Bulbaaaaa…  
[Bulbasaur was starting to get scared]  
Chie: Well you're not going to learn doing that, you scaring the poor thing.  
Ivad: Yeah, anyone can learn the language of Pokémon if they look deep within their souls.  
Alex: That sounds long and boring! I'll never be the best unless I catch and train the best, 24/7! WOOOOOO!  
Ivad: Any Pokémon can be great if you put the time and effort into it.  
Chie: And how dare you call the method of learning how to speak Pokémon boring?! If you think that you won't be a great trainer.  
[Oak tries to calm them down]  
Oak: Alright, alright. That's enough, just settle down. This is starting to remind me so much of my grandson Gary…  
Ivad, Chie, and Alex: You have a grandson?  
Oak: Yes. He has a rivalry with a boy named Ash who comes from this town just like you two!  
Alex: Well then I'll just have to make sure I don't end up like him!  
Ivad: Good, well we better get going if we want to become great trainers.  
Chie: But we need our Pokédex first.  
Ivad: Oh right.  
Oak: That's right.  
[Oak brings out 3 Pokédex's]  
Oak: Here you-  
Alex: YOINK!  
[Alex grabs a Pokédex and bolts out of the lab]  
Oak: Are.  
Alex: WOOOOOOooooo!  
Ivad: What a strange kid.  
Chie: Well anyway, let's get our Pokédex too.  
Ivad: Right.  
[Ivad and Chie take the Pokédex and a few Poké Balls that Oak gave them]  
Both: Thank you, Professor.  
Oak: Anytime. Now be safe on your journeys and don't forget to update your Pokédex once in a while at a PC, okay?  
Ivad and Chie: Yes sir.  
Oak: Good luck.  
[They both gave him a thumbs0-up left the lab and went outside where Nicole and Joseph were waiting for them]  
Ivad: Hi Mom!  
Chie: Hi Uncle!  
Nicole: Hello kids.  
Joseph: Did you get what you needed?  
Ivad: Yes we did.  
Chie: And we got our Pokémon.  
[They show their Pokémon to their relatives]  
Joseph: Good choices have you decided to give them nicknames?  
Ivad: Yeah, I'm calling my Charmander, Inferno.  
Chie: And I'm calling my Squirtle, Umi.  
Nicole: Excellent names. But before you go, here are the items you'll need.  
[Nicole gives them some potions and a town map]  
Ivad: Thank you Mom, Joe.  
Joseph: Anytime now have a safe trip.  
Ivad and Chie: We will!  
Narrator: And so our two heroes set off on their Pokémon Journey, but little did they know what dangers await them.  
[Somewhere down Route 1 was Holly]  
Holly: Such a lovely place, it's a shame I have to destroy it someday.  
[Suddenly she noticed Alex coming]  
Alex: OUTTA MY WAAAAAAAAYYY!  
[He comically rushes past her]  
Holly: So rude.  
[Holly's eyes glow and then a rock came up from the ground and tripped Alex]  
Alex: WHOOAAAA!  
[He trips and slides on his face, showing comical swirly eyes]  
Alex: Oowwwch…  
Holly: What's the rush, spiky?  
Alex: I gotta get to Pewter City to challenge the gym leader! I'm gonna be the number one Pokémon trainer ever!  
Holly: Do you even know how to get there?  
[Alex then realized that he had no idea where Pewter City is]  
Alex: O-of course I do! It's that way! Now I'm off to victory! WOOOOOOoooo!  
[He dashes off again]  
[Alex came back since he got lost again]  
Holly: Hey genius, you're going the wrong way!  
[Suddenly Ivad and Chie arrive]  
Ivad: Whose that girl?  
Chie: Beats me.  
[Holly notices Ivad and Chie]  
Holly: Oh hello there, I'm Holly.  
Ivad: My name is Ivad and this is Chie.  
Chie: I see you had an encounter with Alex.  
Holly: Do you know him?  
Chie: Not really, we just met him.  
Ivad: And we can already tell he's going to be a pain in the neck.  
Alex: DARN IT! [Dashes in different direction]  
Ivad: In case you're wondering Alex, it's west from here.  
Chie: Sorry to bother you.  
Holly: Oh no not at all. Have a safe journey  
[Ivad and Chie waved good-bye to her but when they were out of sight she grinned evilly as she vanished, Alex was shocked with what he saw]  
Alex: W-what the?! Musta hit my head REALLY hard, that time.  
[He notices Ivad and Chie ahead]  
Alex: NO WAAAAAAAY!  
[He sprints past them]  
Ivad: Try taking your time and enjoy life.  
Chie: It'll be worth it in the long run!  
Alex: I can never slow down or someone will beat me to the top! WOOOOOOOoooo!  
Chie: Will he ever grow out of that?  
Ivad: One can hope, Chie.  
[Suddenly Ivad spotted a Pidgey]  
Ivad: A Pidgey.  
[Ivad pulled out his Pokédex]  
Pokédex: Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his or her Pokémon's skills. Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also uses Sand-Attack.  
Chie: Oh you should catch one Ivad.  
Ivad: I think I will, you ready Inferno?  
Inferno: Char! {Yeah!}  
[Inferno and Ivad quietly walked up to the Pidgey as it noticed them]  
Pidgey: (Caws) {Can I help you?}  
Ivad: Pidgey I would like to add you to my team of Pokémon.  
Pidgey: (Caws) {So you want to catch me, okay prove yourself first.}  
Ivad: Gladly. Inferno, get ready.  
Inferno: Char! {Right!}  
[Inferno and Pidgey got into their battle stance]  
Ivad: Okay, since you challenged us you get to go first.  
Pidgey: (Caws) {Fine then, eat this!}  
[Pidgey used Gust but Inferno dodged it]  
Ivad: Okay Inferno, use Scratch!  
[Inferno used Scratch on Pidgey dealing some damage but then it retaliated with Peck]  
Chie: Uh oh.  
[Inferno got enraged and used Ember dealing enough damage to KO Pidgey]  
Ivad: Good job, Inferno. (Pulls out a Poké Ball) Poké Ball go!  
[Ivad threw the Poké Ball at Pidgey as it went inside, then the Poké Ball started shaking as the button on it started flashing red]  
Inferno: Charmander… {Come on, come on…}  
[After a few seconds the Poké Ball stopped shaking and the flashing stopped, Ivad ran up to it and picked it up]  
Ivad: Alright, I just caught my first Pokémon!  
Inferno: Char! Charmander! Char! {And I learned a new move!}  
Ivad: Yep, we did great, Inferno.  
Inferno: Charmander! {We sure did.}  
Chie: Good job you two.  
[Little did they know Alex was nearby and he saw what had just happened]  
Alex: There's no way I'm gonna be out done by him!  
[Looks around and sees a Spearow. He sends out Bulbasaur]  
Alex: Bulbasaur! Tackle it!  
[Bulbasaur charges the unsuspecting bird and hits it from behind]  
Spearow: KAWW!  
[Spearow uses peck attack, dealing heavy damage]  
Bulbasaur: BAA!  
Alex: Quick use vine whip!  
[Bulba gets up and lassoes Spearow and throws it to the ground KO'ing it]  
Alex: Poké ball! GO!  
[He throws ball and Spearow goes inside. Alex comically grits his teeth as the ball shakes and dings]  
Alex: WOOOOOOOO! I CAUGHT A SPEAROW!  
Chie: Huh?  
[Chie noticed Alex as did Ivad]  
Ivad: Is that who I think it is?  
Chie: Yep.  
Alex: HA! Ya see that! That's the first Pokémon I caught! A Spearow is way better than a Pidgey!  
Ivad: Well once I start training it it'll evolve into a Pidgeotto.  
Chie: If you think you're so good then why don't you prove it by battling him?  
Alex: Not now! I gotta heal em up in Pewter City! Besides, everyone knows grass is weak to fire!  
[Bulbasaur sighs]  
Ivad: Their also weak to flying but you learned that the hard way and besides if you want to get to Pewter City you got go through Viridian City first.  
[Suddenly a Rattata came and took some food from Alex's bag and ran in Ivad and Chie's direction]  
Alex: AAGH! Gimme back my chocolate bar!  
[He dashes after the Rattata and as it gets closer to Ivad grabs it and holds it up as Chie looked at it]  
Chie: Oh it's such a cutie.  
Ivad: This must be a Rattata.  
[Chie pulls out her Pokédex]  
Pokédex: The Forest Pokémon, Rattata. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries.  
Ivad: But we're out in an open field. Why is out of the forest?  
Pokédex: It also comes out into open fields to steal food from stupid travelers.  
[Chie comically restrains Alex]  
Alex: WHO YOU CALLIN STUPID?! AAAAGHH!  
Inferno: (laughs)  
Ivad: Wow, they sound like a clever bunch. Especially this one. Here Chie, I think you should have it.  
Chie: Oh thank you, Ivad. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!  
[Ivad puts it down]  
Rattata: Rattata! Rat! {Okay let's see what you got!}  
Chie: Gladly, Umi come on out!  
[Chie sent out Umi]  
Umi: Squirtle! {I'm ready!}  
Chie: Umi, use tackle!  
[Umi used tackle on Rattata and dealt some damage, but then it got back up and used Tail Whip on Umi]  
Umi: Squirtle squirt! {Cute. Now it's my turn!}  
[Umi used Bubblebeam and ko'ed Rattata. Then Chie pulls out a Poké Ball  
Chie: Poké Ball go!  
[Rattata went into the Poké Ball. Then Poké Ball started shaking as the button on it started flashing red as everyone waited, then it stopped shaking and the button stopped flashing]  
Ivad: Alright Chie!  
Chie: YAY! I caught a Rattata!  
Umi: And I learned a new move too!  
Inferno: Charmander Char! {Congratulations Umi.}  
Alex: Pffft. Big deal! I'm gonna get a badge first! WOOOOOOO!  
[Dashes off. while dashing, he sees a Kakuna.]  
Alex: Perfect! Those things don't even know any attacks till they evolve!  
[He throws a Poké Ball and catches it]  
Alex: WOOOO! I got a Kakuna and a soon to be Beedrill!  
Ivad and Chie: Oy!  
[They continue down the path, back with Alex he was running down the path when he saw Holly]  
Holly: Hello again.  
Alex: Hey, you're that girl from earlier! Wow, you move faster than I do!  
Holly: The name is Holly Mashou, and who might you be?  
Alex: Alex Kobushi! The soon to be number one trainer ever!  
[He strikes a pose]  
Holly: You sure seem confident.  
Alex: Well of course I am! I'm awesome! HAHAHA!  
Ivad: Well for someone so awesome you sure had a tough time with that Spearow.  
[Alex looked and saw Ivad and Chie as Chie noticed Holly]  
Chie: Holly?  
Holly: Greetings.  
Alex: HEY, it's not my fault I got Bulbasaur! I wanted Charmander!  
Ivad: Well that's the luck of the draw. And besides if you were more careful Bulbasaur wouldn't have gotten hurt so bad.  
Chie: If you want you can use one of our potions to help it heal faster.  
Alex: I don't need charity! I need EXP! WOOOOOOooo…  
[He dashes off to Viridian City]  
Ivad: So much for trying to be nice.  
Chie: Well we better move on, it was good to see you again Holly.  
[The two waved good-bye to Holly as they walked away, then Holly jumped up onto a tree and pulled out a Poké Ball]  
Holly: Kemuri, come on out.  
[And out of the Poké Ball appeared a Koffing]  
Kemuri: Koffing, {Yes mistress?}  
Holly: I have a job for you, Kemuri. Do you see that tree full of Spearow?  
[Kemuri saw them]  
Kemuri: Koffing! {Yes.}  
Holly: Use tackle and wake them up.  
Kemuri: Koff! Koffing! {Yes milady.}  
[Kemuri used Tackle on the tree shaking it violently; waking all the Spearow, then Holly called him back into his Poké Ball]  
Alpha Spearow: Hey, who just woke us up?!  
Holly: I can tell you who.  
[The alpha Spearow got closer to her]  
Alpha Spearow: Tell me!  
Holly: It was those two kids.  
[She points to Ivad and Chie who were walking away, enraging the Spearow]  
Alpha Spearow: Those jerks, let's get 'em!  
Flock: Yeah!  
[They flew off after them as Holly vanished once again]  
Chie: Do you hear something?  
Ivad: Yeah, it sounds like wings flapping.  
[Ivad, Chie, Inferno, and Umi looked behind them and saw a flock of angry Spearow]  
Inferno: Char! Charmander! {It's a flock of Spearow!}  
Umi: Squirtle! {Run!}  
[And so the four of them took off running as they were being chased. Meanwhile a little farther Alex was thinking about the way he acted toward Ivad and Chie, and was starting to reconsider their offer]  
Alex: Hm… Maybe it would be smart to stock up on stuff…  
[Suddenly Ivad and Inferno came running by]  
Ivad: Excuse me!  
Inferno: Char! Char! (Pardon me!)  
[Then Chie and Umi ran by as well]  
Chie: Look out!  
Umi: Squirtle! (Run for your life!)  
[Alex was confused]  
Alex: What's up with them?  
[He looks over and sees the flock of Spearow. He does a comical jaw drop and starts bookin' it]  
Alex: WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO!?  
Ivad: We didn't do anything! Something or someone must have angered them and they think it was us!  
Chie: Wait! (She remembered Holly) You don't think Holly might have done something to upset them and pin it on us?  
Ivad: No way she's way to friendly to do that.  
[Suddenly the Spearow were pecking at Inferno and Umi]  
Inferno: Charcharchar! {Owowowowow!}  
Umi: Squirtle! Squirt! {Stop it! That hurts!}  
[Ivad and Chie went back to help their Pokémon but the Spearow started pecking them]  
Ivad: Leave our Pokémon alone!  
[Suddenly Inferno and Umi fell to the ground and were getting pecked and scratched on]  
Chie: Get away from them!  
[Ivad and Chie tried to get to their Pokémon but the Spearow surrounded them, Alex came running in to help and helped them swat away the Spearow]  
Alex: Stupid birds! Get outta here!  
Alpha Spearow: KAAAWW! {Losers!}  
[After swatting away a few of the Spearow, Ivad and Chie grabbed their injured Pokémon and ran with Alex following behind]  
Chie: There has to be some way to lose them!  
[They kept running but they made it to the end of a cliff]  
Ivad: This is bad.  
[Alex thought about jumping in but realized that they can't do it with Inferno out of his Poké Ball]  
Alex: Quick put you're Inferno back inside his Poké Ball!  
Ivad: Right!  
[Ivad grabbed his Poké Balls and called Inferno back in]  
Chie: Okay, you ready?  
Ivad: Yeah. On the count of three. 1…2… 3!  
[They jumped into the river and were being washed away by the strong current when they reached calmer water they saw a Gyarados and a Tentacruel swimming toward them they quickly swam out of the way. Meanwhile three kids were at nearby shore, the first one was a girl, she had light tanned skin, had light brown curly hair and rich brown eyes, she had on a pink clothes, the second one was a boy he had short spiky hair sweeping over to his right side with the same color as the first one and the same eyes, but he had one blue clothes, the third one was another girl, her skin had a darker skin ton, she had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing green clothes]  
1st Kid: Kashikoi, let's go home we been at this for hours.  
Kashikoi: No way Pawā! We're going to catch some water Pokémon even if it takes us all day, right Yūki?  
Yūki: Right, we can't give up!  
[Suddenly Yūki's bobber was being pulled into the water]  
Pawā: Yūki, you got a bite!  
[Yūki tried to reel it in but she was having trouble]  
Yūki: Hey I need some help, it's a big one!  
[The other two began helping her and when they pulled in the line Ivad, Chie, and Alex were on it and were pulled onto the shore]  
Kashikoi: Oh it's just a bunch of kids. Hey are you guys okay?  
Chie: We're fine.  
[Alex sighed in relief knowing that they finally got away from the Spearow]  
Alex: It's hard going at full speed with two lead weights dragging' ya down…  
[He takes off his headband and squeezes water from it]  
Ivad: You're not as light as feather yourself you know.  
[Suddenly Ivad and Alex's Poké Ball's released Inferno and Bulbasaur who were still injured, they three kids even noticed Umi]  
Yūki: Oh no those poor things their hurt.  
Chie: Sorry that we ruined your fishing trip.  
Pawā: We'll worry about that later; right now you guys need to get these three to the Pokémon Center.  
[Ivad, Chie, and Alex grabbed their perspective Pokémon]  
Ivad: Is there a Pokémon Center near Viridian City?  
Pawā: Of course.  
Chie: Could you please tell us where it is?  
[Kashikoi pointed North-West]  
Kashikoi: Just go that way.  
[They then noticed the Spearow from earlier were still after them]  
Chie: Oh no they found us!  
[Ivad, Chie, and Alex grabbed the bikes and placed their Pokémon in the baskets]  
Yūki: Hey what do you think you're doing?  
Ivad: Sorry but we need to borrow these!  
[They got them and rode off]  
Pawā: But those are our bikes!  
[Chie looks back]  
Chie: We'll give them back real soon!  
Kashikoi: Why those jerks.  
[As they ride off Alex looks behind him and sees the Spearow flock]  
Alex: You'll never catch me!  
[Comically pedals faster and speeds away]  
Ivad: He should be a triathlete.  
[Suddenly it started to rain as the Spearow were gaining up on them and pecking at their heads, Chie looked and saw they were about to go off a ramp like rock]

Chie: Hit the brakes!  
[They tried to stop but they were too late they jumped and landed but they bikes fell over and they landed in the mud, all bruised up Alex got up but was worried about them and checked to see if they were alright]  
Alex: You okay?!  
Ivad: We're fine but the Pokémon.  
[They looked to see their injured Pokémon]  
Chie: No, this can't happen.  
[She started crying as the Spearow came closer, Alex finally decided that he wasn't going to run anymore, so he brought Bulbasaur's Poké Ball and was about to plead to his partner]  
Alex: Look Bulbasaur… I know I've been a jerk so far, but… I'm just so happy! I mean, today I'm really a Pokémon Trainer!  
Bulbasaur: Baaaa?  
Alex: I know I'm always in a hurry, but that's because I feel so alive with Pokémon! And even though you weren't my choice, I'm glad that you're my Pokémon.  
[Bulbasaur started to shed tears of joy while Ivad and Chie were stunned by his love for Pokémon so they decided to try and get their Pokémon to back inside their Poké Ball]  
Ivad: Inferno you and Umi need to get back into your Poké Ball's where it's safe.  
Inferno: Charmander, char? {But what about you?}  
Chie: Don't worry about us; if you're inside the Poké Ball's at least you'll be safe.  
Umi: Squirt… {But…}  
Chie: I know you're scared, we are too, but we can't let anything happen to you.  
Ivad: Please trust us.  
[Ivad, Chie, and Alex placed the Poké Ball's in front of their Pokémon and they turned to face the Spearow]  
Chie: Spearow, you're looking at the greatest trainers this world has to offer!  
Ivad: We won't lose to you. We're going to beat and catch each and every one of you. So do your worst!  
[Inferno, Umi, and Bulbasaur looked on in shock]  
Chie: Please go inside you're Poké Ball's.  
[Chie clutched Ivad and Alex's hands as the Spearow got closer]  
Alex: BRING IT ON! WOOOOOOOOOO!  
[Inferno, Umi, and Bulbasaur used the last of their strength and climbed over their owners, they were in front of the Spearow and then Inferno used Flamethrower, Umi used Hydro Pump, and Bulbasaur used SolarBeam and as three attacks collided they created a huge explosion that blew away the Spearow but Ivad, Chie, and Alex got caught in it, when the explosion went up like a beam, it cleared away the skies, revealing the sunlight, a few minutes later a Rainbow appeared and Ivad, Chie, and Alex woke to see their Pokémon and cried tears of joy]  
Alex: Bulbasaur, that… was epic.  
Ivad: You did good Inferno.  
Chie: You too, Umi.  
[Inferno and Umi smiled. Suddenly a gold bird just flew over them and into the rainbow]

Alex: What in the world is that?  
[Alex got out his Pokédex and tried to identify it]  
Pokédex: There is no data. There still are Pokémon yet to be identified.  
[Hearing that really interested the trio especially Alex]  
Alex: No data huh? Well whatever it is, I'm gonna catch it someday. But until that day comes, I'm gonna call it Rainbird.  
Ivad and Chie: (giggles)  
Ivad: I think you're going to need a lot experience  
Alex: You're probably right.  
[They were all laughing at the little moment they just had]  
Chie: Why don't we travel together? We already make a good team.  
[Alex thought about it and decided it was good idea]  
Alex: Eh, why not? It'll be an awesome challenge getting to the top with some help!  
Ivad: Okay but if we're going to be a team we should tell you who we are. I am Ivad Destine, and this my friend Chie Merodi.  
Chie: Be sure to remember that, okay?  
Alex: sure thing Chai!  
Chie: It's CHIE, C-H-I-E!  
Ivad: And in case you forget mine is spelled I-V-A-D.  
Alex: Okay, okay. Geez, give me a spelling test why don't you?  
Ivad: (snickers)  
Chie: Come on, let's go.  
Alex and Ivad: Right!  
[Later the three travelers with their Pokémon in their arms. After a few minutes of walking they made it to the end of Route 1 and saw they finally reached Viridian City, Inferno and Umi gave Ivad and Chie a lick on their chins, as Bulbasaur nuzzled himself into Alex's arm, as they smiled and continued walking, during the walk Ivad and Chie started holding hands]  
_Narrator: This is just the beginning of incredible adventures of Ivad, Chie, and Alex. Their journeys will nr filled with many obstacles, lots of laughs, heart pounding perils, and continuous excitement. Together they will encounter unique friends, dangerous enemies, and creatures beyond what they could possibly imagine, and as their story unfolds, they'll unlock the magic and mystery of the most wondrous place, the amazing world of Pokémon._


End file.
